Kimber
Source: IDW Jem Birthdays (Kelly Thompson; @1979semifinalist) |family=Emmett Benton (father) † Jacqui Benton (mother) † Jerrica Benton (sister) Shana Elmsford (adopted sister) Aja Leith (adopted sister) |instruments=Keytar, backup vocals |occupations=Singer, Songwriter |debut=Issue #1 |gender= |height=5'9" |hair=Red |eyes=Blue |loves=Writing, girls, lawyer shows, animals, swimming, surfing, also pizza, coffee ice-cream, and red velvet cake |hates=Political shows, spiders, heights, and fish. Fish are so weird and gross. What are gills, even? So gross |guilty_pleasure=Binge shoe shopping |prized_possession=Extensive pajama collection |voted_most_likely_to=Get whatever she wants |deepest_secret=Loves trashy romance novels, but doesn't hide it. She's an open book |status=Alive |affiliations=Jem and The Holograms |previous_affiliations= }} Kimber Benton is a member of Jem and The Holograms. She plays keytar and provides back up vocals, and writes many of their songs. She is currently in a relationship with Stormer from The Misfits. About Kimber is the youngest member of The Holograms, and the youngest of her 3 sisters. She is spontaneous, full of energy, and very passionate about things that interest her. Being a musician has always been her biggest dream. Kimber loves social media and is rarely seen without her phone in her hand. She has a close relationship with Synergy, who physically reminds her of her late mother, Jacqui, and Kimber has the hardest time when the girls are faced with having to deactivate Synergy due to the events of Silica's infection. She is a fan of The Misfits, and meets Stormer for the first time when The Misfits are signing autographs. They have an on-again, off-again relationship which is put under heavy strain by the rivalry between their bands - but the two love each other deeply. Cartoon Incarnation Kimber was voiced by Cathianne Blore, and first appeared in the 1985 Jem episode The Beginning. In the cartoon, Kimber was the keyboard/keytar/synthesizer player as well as back-up vocalist and main songwriter for Jem and the Holograms. She was a natural talent when it comes to music and was able to play a variety of instruments. Kimber was also shown to be adept at swimming, diving and surfing. Being the younger sister to Jerrica and youngest of the band members, she was shown to be spontaneous, impulsive and occasionally irresponsible at times. In the cartoon, Kimber was shown to have men falling for her, up to the point of her accidentally making dates for the same day and time, much to her dates displeasure. She was most affected by the death of her father and had a hard time coping with it around others, preferring to vent through her diary or to Synergy. During the episode The Bands Break Up, at odds with her sister and bandmates, Kimber defected from the Holograms and began performing music with Stormer. They gained status as a talented musical duo with their Album titled, "Back to Back" before returning to their respective bands while remaining good friends. Redesign For the redesign, there have been notable similarities and differences with Kimber's character. She is still the main keyboard/keytar player and now co-writer on songs with Jerrica/Jem. Kimber is very much the energetic, spontaneous, impulsive and occasionally irresponsible woman like she was in the cartoon, easily getting lost in social media and anything new and exciting. She still feels a strong connection to Synergy, to the point of telling Synergy that she reminds her of her mother. What differs from the cartoon is that in the comic, Kimber is a lesbian, openly gay from the beginning and soon becomes involved in a relationship with Stormer of the Misfits. This tends to cause some strain within the respective musical groups due to them being rival band members. Kimber character bio.jpg|Character Bio by Sophie Campbell Appeared In *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #7 *Issue #8 *Issue #9 *Issue #10 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Issue #17 *Issue #18 *Issue #19 *Issue #20 *Issue #21 *Issue #22 *Issue #23 *Issue #24 *Issue #25 *Issue #26 *Infinite #1 *Infinite #2 *Infinite #3 *Infinite #4 *Infinite #5 *Infinite #6 *Dimensions #1 *Dimensions #2 *Dimensions #3 *Holiday Special *Valentines Day Special *Outrageous Annual #1 *Outrageous Annual #2 References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jem and The Holograms Category:Rebooted Characters